


You are my home

by WinchesterBitchface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Castiel Has Self-Worth Issues, Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Comforting Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBitchface/pseuds/WinchesterBitchface
Summary: When Castiel is injured by a spell he has only one place he can escape to - Dean Winchester. But with his ceaseless self-hatred he isn't sure if death wouldn't have been the more preferable option. After all he is nothing but a hindering failure to the brothers.Dean doesn't seem that annoyed by their arrangement however and Castiel is getting more and more confused by the second.





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be yet, most of it is planned out tho so the next chapter shouldn't take too long.
> 
> The italicized text is Cas talking.

"Yes"

The word echoed through the room, meeting Castiel's ears. He wanted to hesitate, wanted to tell Dean that he couldn't violate him like this, but his sense of self-preservation that he had been neglecting so determinedly over the years took control and he propelled himself out of his vessel in a blast of holy light. Green eyes were met by blazing blue for the tiniest part of a second before he pulled the remnants of his wings towards himself and entered the body through its open mouth.

No.

Not _the body_.

 _Dean_.

He felt the shame rush over him as soon as the tendrils of his grace reached out and took hold of every nerve, muscle and bone in Dean's body. It was spacious, fit to accomodate the highest archangel, and therefore more than enough for a fading seraph.

The first light hit him through these new eyes and he turned away immediately. This wasn't for him. He tucked himself away, pressed his grace against the outer walls of Dean's body as far away from his soul as possible.

"Cas? You okay?"

Dean's voice. Asking if he was alright. He wasn't sure if he had laughed or cried had he been in control of a vessel at that moment. Dean shouldn't worry about him. He had just violated the human in the worst way possible. Castiel knew how much Dean hated the idea of being possessed and he himself had sworn to protect the human from anyone who would try anyways or attempt to harm him in any other way.

And here he was, forcing his best friend into accepting him anyways, not caring what that would do to him.

He was no better than those demons they were hunting.

"Cas, are you in there?"

This time he sounded more concerned so Castiel gathered all the courage he had to answer. They were still here after all and so were the demons that had done this to his vessel. And he wasn't even useful enough to fly them out of the building or help them in any other way.

_I am here, Dean._

He wanted to say more but the hunter didn't leave him much time as he picked up his gun and angel blade and started moving.

"Wow, this feels different." Dean staggered a bit before leaning onto the dirty brick wall beside him.

Castiel immediately felt guilt rising in him.

 _I am sorry, Dean. I myself am not used to being inside a vessel while the host is in control. If the situation is completely unbearable for you, maybe you should consider calling Sam for backup._ He paused. Sam was back at the motel still researching the man the building belonged to. He didn't even know that demons were part of the game yet.

"Sam'll never make it here in time. C'mon Cas, we can do this together." Dean sounded so sure that Castiel almost allowed himself to hope for a moment. Then steps sounded from the floor above them, signaling the demons that had put up quarter in the old building drawing nearer.

Dean cocked his gun and took a wobbly step away from the wall.

 _In any case,_ Castiel tried to position himself further away from Dean's soul, _I want you to be aware of the possibility to cast me out at any time, Dean. I can survive outside of a vessel so there is no need to endanger yourself for me like this._

"No way, Cas. You said they injured your grace. That it was draining. Now, I'm not the biggest angel expert but I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing. And you said an uninjured body could hold you together, so, here I am." Dean was slowly making his way up the stairs while muttering the words, his gun raised before him.

_Some of these demons' meatsuits are dead already, I could just take one of them._

"Yeah but there's still demon inside. And when I'm done with them they definately won't be uninjured anymore."

Castiel sighed.

Dean kicked open the door that lead to the basement and hit the first demon in the face with it. He fired two shots into the man's chest before storming towards the main entrance door.

He was stopped by two things however. One being the fact that his reflexes were still impaired and the other being the tall figure that stepped right into his path landing both of their bodies on the floor. Dean's gun slid from his hand and across the floorboards out of his reach. He held the demon down with one hand and used the other to grab his angel blade from his belt.

_Dean, on your left!_

Castiel knew his shout had come to late. The demon rushing in from the kitchen tackled Dean off her companion and wrestled the blade from his hands throwing it away.

"What is wrong with you?! We could have used that!", the one that had previously been lying on the floor shouted.

Dean managed to get his feet underneath the demon as she turned her head to respond to the call. He kicked upwards with as much force as he could muster and sent her flying into the wall next to them. Then he pushed himself across the floor to reach the angel blade just in time to push it upwards into the first demon who had been about to tackle him again. He went down with a static scream.

Dean got to his feet.

_Dean, the one next to you isn't dead, you need to-_

He rammed the angel blade into the woman's chest as well.

"Well, now it is."

He ran the back of his hand over his mouth and it came back bloody.

"Ew. Anything you can do about that?", he asked.

 _Of course, sorry._ Castiel tentatively reached a tendril of his grace into the flesh of Dean's mouth and let it flow over the tear in his tongue that was the result of his teeth colliding with the soft muscle. A small warm light shone from the wound and then it was gone.

"Thanks, man. And stop apologizing for this stuff. I know you're not at full power, it's okay."

_Still, I should have attempted to be more aware of your surroundings. I could have warned you of that demon earlier if I had been paying closer attention._

Dean sighed.

"Cas, you were literally just hit by a spell that was supposed to kill you, had to leave your vessel that you've been using for years and then got into a new one that you're not even controlling all while on low grace. There's not a single thing wrong with you not being all there yet. It's _okay_." He rubbed his temples as he walked out of the door.

Of course. He was annoying him. And giving him a headache. Castiel wanted nothing more than to smite himself right there and then.

_I'm sorry for causing you these inconveniences._

He felt irritation rise in Dean. "No, that's not what I -", he pauses and closed his eyes, "Cas, you're not an inconvenience. All I'm saying is that this is a completely new situation for both of us. We're not gonna work together perfectly right away but we'll sort this out and find a way, alright? I mean we're in the same body now it's not like anyone can actually interrupt when we're talking or something."

Right. Dean would have to deal with him every second of his life from now on. Or at least until he found another body.

_If you say so. I will try to find a counter-spell for my vessel as soon as possible when we return to the bunker._

"Wait, you'll need your vessel for that, won't you?"

_I suppose._

"Alright then." Dean made his way back into the house and into the basement where the discarded body lay. He gripped it by the shoulders and hauled it to the bottom of the staircase looking up at the door.

"Uh, mind giving me hand here?"

_Yes, of course, sorry._

Again, he hadn't payed attention. He needed to pay closer attention, dammit.

Mentally slapping himself, Castiel spread out his grace and reached into the fibres of Dean's muscles, waiting for him to move. When he did Castiel let his own strength flow into the human's arms and legs, like he would if he were healing him. Together they dragged the empty vessel out to the car and lifted it into the trunk.

"Well, that was weird.", Dean said as he rounded the car and stopped next to the driver side's door. "I should probably call Sam. He can start with the research already." Dean pulled out his phone.

There it was. The confirmation he had needed. Dean wanted him gone too.

And of course he did. He was being possessed, something that he had always emphasized as being the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Castiel was intruding into his privacy, his _personal space_ , and now he would inconvenience Sam as well by keeping him up all night doing research on the spell.

He considered asking Dean not to tell Sam about the possible counter-spell but then decided against it. After all, the alternative was having to stay in this body even longer and forcing the hunter to hover over half the bunker's library for hours when he knew exactly how much Dean hated that.

So he let Dean make the call to his brother and tell him about the addition of demons to their case and the new situation with Castiel. The younger man seemed concerned by the first and legitimately freaked out by the second piece of information. He did remain calm about it though. Dean asked him to find out everything he could regarding spells that could be used against angels and made use of Enochian instead of regular magic.

After he had assured his brother that they would be fine Dean hung up the phone and got in the car.

"Alright, let's get home then. I can drive like this, right?"

_I will stay as far away from your neuromuscular junctions as I can._

Dean chuckled before starting the engine.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far. 
> 
> There's some school stuff coming up for me but if all goes well the next chapter might be up within the next week already.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd be happy to hear some tips on how I can improve!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
